1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for the amplification of the human voice and the broadcast of that amplified sound. The present invention relates more specifically to a system for the amplification and broadcast of a signal caller's voice during the play of a sports competition for the purpose of overcoming crowd noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any sports competition that is based upon a group of players acting as a team will rely upon the ability of the players on the team to communicate with one another during the play of the game. Different sports provide different opportunities for players to communicate with one another in an effort to set forth the manner in which the players will carry out the play of the game or to set overall strategy during the play of the game. Most sports activities provide for some type of pause or “time out” during the play of a game wherein players may communicate with one another using a normal voice outside of the hearing of players from the opposing team. Frequently such opportunities for confidential communication of planned actions, strategies, and instructions are sufficient to allow a team to efficiently operate and carry out its game plan.
In many cases, however, the game play situation might change at a point during the play of the game where the team might not have the opportunity to likewise change its plans, strategies, or instructions. Such might occur, for example, in the game of American football where an offensive team, having a planned play in mind, approaches the scrimmage line only to find the defense lined up in an adverse array of positions that would not be conducive to carrying out the planned play. Under such circumstances, the quarterback (signal caller) in American football will frequently attempt to change the planned play in response to the defense that the team is presented with. The quarterback may communicate changes in the planned play to the other players on the team by means of calling out certain signals known to the players on the team to indicate certain instructions or directions contrary to the previously communicated planned play. It is important, therefore, for the quarterback or signal caller to be able to communicate clearly to the other players on the team in the event that a change in the planned play might occur.
Even without the necessity of changing a planned play during the play of a game, it is desirable for a team in many sporting events to be able to initiate a play during the game at a point in time of its own choice such that the opposing team may in some manner be caught off-guard. An example of this might again be found in the play of the game of American football wherein the offensive team approaches the line of scrimmage and takes position for the play but does not initiate the play until the signal caller calls the agreed upon signal to initiate the play. In the game of American football, the play is initiated when the player in the center position on the offensive team hikes or hands the football to the quarterback from a point on the ground at the line of scrimmage. It is, therefore, important that the offensive center at least be capable of hearing the signal calling made by the quarterback. In fact, most of the other players on the offense initiate their action not by viewing the movement of the football by the offensive center but rather by likewise listening to the signal calling and initiating their movement only after the appropriate signal has been called by the quarterback. It is, therefore, equally important for the remaining members of the offense in American football to hear the signal calling of the quarterback even if no change in the planned play is being made.
When sporting competitions are carried out before an audience of fans, the ability of the players on a team to hear the signal calling made by the quarterback or other signal caller can become challenged by the sometimes loud noise created by the crowd. In fact, in many major sporting events a crowd's awareness that it can alter the play of the game by inhibiting the ability of one team's players to hear signal calling, simply increases the possibility that the crowd noise will exceed a level that would otherwise permit team members to communicate among themselves.
A number of systems have been developed in the past that allow individuals to communicate with one another over some distance with and without the need to overcome extraneous noise. Some such systems simply try to provide an individual with the ability to communicate in a normal voice to another individual positioned at some great distance away. Other such systems are directed to allowing an individual the ability to communicate to a large group of people at one time. These existing systems generally take one of two forms. A first type of system incorporates some type of wired or wireless communication whereby the voice of a first individual is picked up by a microphone positioned on that individual and a radio frequency signal is generated to transmit a signal representative of the sound of the voice over a distance to a radio frequency receiver. The receiver then recreates the sound of the first individual's voice into a speaker or headphone associated with the second individual positioned at a distance from the first. Such broadcasts may, of course, occur between two individuals or between a first individual and a large number of other individuals, each of whom might have a receiving unit and earphones or speakers positioned on them.
A second type of system that has been developed in the past might simply be referred to as the public address or “PA” system. These efforts have been directed to providing an individual with a means for amplifying his or her voice and projecting that amplified voice over a large area that may or may not be experiencing extraneous noise at the same time.
The most significant problem associated with the first category of prior efforts in the field, namely that of utilizing radio frequency communication between individuals, is that such systems are typically prone to failure especially when the systems are subjected to extreme conditions such as often occur during the play of a contact sporting event. These systems rely upon the operation of both the transmitting unit and the receiving unit for their appropriate function. Failure of either unit will cause the entire system to fail. In addition, establishing transmitting and receiving units with each and every player on a team becomes a high cost endeavor in terms of both initial set-up and ongoing operational maintenance. Such radio frequency communication systems, therefore, although many have been applied to sporting events, are not in common use because of the failings described.
The primary problem with most public address (PA) systems is that they are designed to be used under conditions where the speaker is stationary and is able to position themselves next to the bulky, and often complex, equipment required to receive, amplify and project the sound of the user's voice. Such public address voice amplification systems generally require microphones, amplifiers, power supplies, and speakers, as well as the necessary cabling extending between these components. Amplifiers capable of generating sound levels sufficient to overcome even modest extraneous noise, or to extend over even modest distances, have generally been quite large in configuration and have required significant power in order to convert the electronic signal associated with the voice (received by the microphone) into an audio wave capable of traveling great distances through the air while maintaining a significant amplitude.
Improvements have been made in recent years to the quality and capacity of speakers that have allowed for the use of smaller speaker configurations to generate ever larger volumes of sound. These speakers have not only improved frequency response but are capable of handling higher powered inputs and are therefore capable of generating higher decibel outputs. In a similar manner, power supplies have likewise been improved such that direct current power sources such as batteries and the like are enclosed in smaller packages while maintaining the same or increased power outputs. Many of the improvements in the above reference technologies have been driven by the cellular phone market whereby increased battery life and power output is being demanded along with increased quality of speaker output with higher amplification levels.
Systems that have been designed and used in the past to permit a signal caller to communicate to other players during the play of a sporting competition, have not heretofore taken advantage of the improvements in both speaker technology and in power supply technology, at least not to the point of permitting the use of smaller, more compact and rugged public address personal voice amplification systems. Most systems currently available for sporting events to allow the signal caller to communicate with the other players on the team still focus on the use of radio frequency communication devices. Those that do rely upon voice amplification systems associated directly with the signal caller fail to adequately integrate the system into the equipment being worn by the signal caller in such a way that allows for its safe operation and its resistance to damage by contact during the play of the game. There is a need, therefore, for a compact self-contained voice amplification system that is rugged and resistant to damage in the face of the normal play of a sporting event whereby a signal caller may communicate with other players on the team even in the face of elevated crowd noise that might otherwise prevent such communication.
Although the present invention is described herein primarily in conjunction with the game of American football, the basic principles lend themselves to other types of sporting events wherein communication between the players may be required and difficulty in carrying out the same exists because of crowd noise. The system of the present invention is distinct from existing systems that incorporate wireless communications between individual players in that it need not rely upon the effective operation of more than one electronic device.
Most of the efforts in the past are related to either hands-free loud speaker systems wearable by the user or hands-free wireless communication systems, again wearable by the user. These include systems described in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,697 issued to May on Feb. 20, 1996 entitled Communications System for the Game of Football Including Player-Carried Transmitter and Side Lines Speakers for Overcoming Spectator Noise describes a wireless communication system that includes a microphone and transmitter positioned in the helmet of the quarterback and a radio receiver positioned on the sideline of the field that receives the transmitted signal of the quarterback's voice and amplifies it to be broadcast through an arrangement of speakers positioned on the sidelines near the line of scrimmage toward the quarterback's teammates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,984 B2 issued to Carpenter on Sep. 6, 2005 entitled Hands-Free Megaphone describes a system that is not specifically configured for use in conjunction with a sporting event, but rather for broadcasting the user's voice through an arrangement of loudspeakers worn in a belt assembly as in an emergency situation. A microphone/earphone device is positioned on the head of the user with a wire extending to a belt which incorporates a battery compartment, an amplifier, a siren, and an on/off switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,475 issued to Denhart on Jun. 17, 1975 entitled Self-Contained Voice Amplification Headgear describes a hands-free voice amplification system that is incorporated entirely onto the helmet or hat of the user. It includes a megaphone horn with integral amplification circuitry as well as a drop down microphone that is positioned in front of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,591 issued to Jennings et al. on Aug. 23, 1983 entitled Simulated Space Helmet describes a novelty item that is essentially a helmet which incorporates a microphone, a voice amplification system, and a loudspeaker positioned on the outside of the helmet. Audio electronics that modify the sound of the voice are intended to simulate an alien sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,699 issued to Walker on Jan. 1, 1985 entitled Communication Apparatus for Hostile Environments describes a system that provides a set of communication devices intended to offer both wireless transmission of the user's voice by radio frequency signal and local audible broadcast of the user's voice through an amplified speaker system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,700 issued to Reed on Aug. 25, 1992 entitled Protective Helmet Containing an Integral Transceiver describes a football helmet (motorcycle helmet, construction helmet, or the like) that incorporates a transceiver system permitting two-way wireless communication between persons in the same location or with a remote base unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,130 issued to Körber et al. on Sep. 25, 1984 entitled Crash Helmet with Communication System describes a helmet for use by motorcycle drivers and riders that incorporates flexible acoustic tubes that extend from mouthpiece and earpiece components structured as sound amplifying shells and connect to a second similarly configured helmet though a quick-release coupling. This permits communication between the wearers without the need for electronic amplification devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,160 issued to Spector on Jan. 18, 2000 entitled Combined Safety Helmet and PA System describes a helmet typically intended for a bicyclist that incorporates a miniature public address system that allows the bicyclist to broadcast his or her voice to those within hearing range of the system. A compact amplifier and loudspeaker unit is clipped onto the waist belt of the bicyclist and connected to the microphone through a line extending through and behind the helmet. Power for the unit is supplied by a battery that is mounted on the frame of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,511 issued to Garth, Sr. on Aug. 3, 1999 entitled Hands-Free Amplification System describes a voice amplification system for use with a device (such as a face mask or a breathing mask) that obstructs the mouth of the user. This system includes a microphone that picks up the voice of the user through the user's ear and a cord extending to an amplifier and a speaker device positioned on a cord hung around the user's neck.
As indicated, the above described systems generally fall into one of two categories. A first more common system configuration involves wireless communication between a microphone and transmitter positioned on the signal caller and a receiver earphone positioned on the signal caller's teammates. The Reed patent provides a typical example of this type of communication, be it one-way communication transmitting the voice from the quarterback to his teammates, or two-way communication, back and forth between teammates.
A second category of systems disclosed involves the transmission of the signal caller's voice to some location on the sidelines, either to allow communication with coaches, or to broadcast the signal caller's voice through speakers positioned on the sidelines. The May patent provides an example of such a system. Other examples that allow wireless communication between coaches and the quarterback are quite common.
A third category of patents involves hands-free, voice amplification systems, not necessarily intended for use in conjunction with sporting events. Perhaps the best example of this is the Carpenter patent that basically describes an electronic megaphone positioned on a belt worn by the user and connected to a microphone positioned on the user's head. The Denhart and Walker patents likewise disclose such audio broadcast systems. The Spector and Garth, Sr. patents also provide hands-free voice amplification systems, although they involve components not fully positioned on the user.
There remains a need, therefore, for a communication system capable of broadcasting the voice of a signal caller to the signal caller's teammates, despite an elevated level of crowd noise. It would be preferred if such a system could be fully integrated into the equipment or clothing worn by the signal caller. The simplicity of such a system would be facilitated if all of the components required for operation were included in only the equipment worn by the signal caller. In other words, it would be beneficial if no radio frequency communication link between the signal caller and the other players on the team was required. It would be useful to take advantage of improvements in audio speaker and power supply (battery) technologies that allow for reduced size and increased output suitable for a self-contained system to operate at audio output levels sufficient to overcome crowd noise. It would further beneficial if such a system were rugged and required low maintenance in order to operate even under adverse conditions during contact sporting events.